Going To College!
by alexysscullen
Summary: Bella,Alice and Rosalie go to college together in California where they meet Emmett jasper and Edward.Will love blossom? Normal Pairings.I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY! read it you know you want to! please review.
1. California Here I Come

Chapter 1-

"Good morning Bella!" Alice's voice echoed trough my ears. "Ugh!, Alice give me ten more minutes please"

"Sorry no can do Bella. Rose and I are already halfway dressed and your still in bed."

"Fine Alice, what time is it though"

"5:30 in the morning"

Holy crow! Alice had really got to stop waking me up so early in the morning. I mean come on 5:30. I begrudgingly rolled out of bed walked into the bathroom and put my hair into a messy bun.

"Good morning Bell" Rose said. I replied by waving my hand at her seeing as I was still half asleep.

Rose let out a chuckle "You know Bella today we are leaving old forks Washington and going to drive to California to go to college today right?"

Holy crow! I had totally forgot! Idiot, idiot, idiot. Two weeks ago me and my two best friends had graduated from Forks High and were going to live in California to go to college at Sun Hill University. I remember when we were just 12 year old little girls dreaming of going somewhere glamorous like California. Today my fantasy would become a reality. We were planning to drive today to California. It was a six hour drive straight through. Alice had just broken up with her 11th boyfriend and decided that since she was single she was going to use it by dressing in short, short bootie shorts, a tight tank top, and a pair of new Gucci flip flops. Rose was dressing the exact same way as Alice but I settled for some long jeans my favorite pair of comfy flats and my "Forks High School" t-shirt. Rose looked at my outfit and shook her head "Bella, Bella, Bella. What ever am I going to do with you?" I t a sigh before saying "I'm sorry that I don't wear skimpy strips of fabric unlike you and Alice."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Bella, I don't know if that was a compliment or insult."

I let out a small laugh.

"GUYS LET"S GO" Alice screamed. Rose looked at her self in the mirror one more time. She looked stunning as always. We walked downstairs together and hopped in to the car. Alice started the engine of her hot pink convertible. She pressed a switch witch took the top hood off. Alice cranked up the radio and let out a loud scream before speeding off as fast as she could. Goodbye forks Washington. California here I come.


	2. Look In The Distance

We were in the car almost to California when Rosalie let out a piercing scream. "Oh my god Rose what is it" I shouted

"I just realized were only five minutes away from the dorm!"

I thought it was a real emergency. I looked out my window to see the beautiful coast. I nudged Alice and pointed out the window.

"Wow it's beautiful" she sighed dreamily. I nodded my head in agreement. I was to busy snapping pictures to notice we made it to college. There was the university sitting there looking stunningly beautiful in front of the shore line.

I opened the car door and let the fresh air hit me. I inhaled the lovely 's voice interrupted my thoughts "Okay, unpack into our dorms then we can got to the beach"

"Agree" me and Rosalie said at the same time. We both busted out laughing. I popped open the trunk to Alice's car and took in the many suitcases. Only two of them were mine. There were twelve in the trunk. Wow. How many bags did Alice and Rose need. I took my two bags in my left hand and took One of Alice's bags in my right hand and started towards our dorm. I looked at my slip of paper that had been mailed to me earlier this week. Room three. I knew rose Alice and I were sharing the same room because our parents were paying a pretty penny to request us the same room.

I carefully made it up the first twenty steps since it would only be a matter of time before I fell. I was on the second level and already my legs were burning. I heard Alice laugh behind me " Wow Bella I'm schocked you didn't fall yet."

"Ha,ha, Alice very funny."

I set the bags down on one of the steps and took a deep breath. Alice and rose passed me in a couple of seconds laughing as they took in my sloched over form. "Bella we made it. Just a couple more steps!"

I slowly stood up and took my bags into my hands I climbed the last three steps. Alice and Rosalie clapped as I took a bow. "Okay let's open the door Alice" Rosalie said eager to go into the dorm. Alice dramatically took the key and opened the door to reveal a small but beautiful open space threr was a kitchen to our left straight ahead a door and to our right three doors. We had been given on of the nicest dorms on campus. I ran over to the big window in front of me and took in the amazing shore. The sun was just getting ready to set and it would be a perfect time to go walking on the beach. I quickly walked in the first door on the right it was a fair sized room with beige walls and a small window nut with a great view. There was a double bed with bright yellow sheets and a small nightstand next to it. On the left wall there was a white bookshelf.

"Rosalie, Alice, I found my room. It's the first door."

I was proud of myself since I probably got the nicest room in the dorm.

"Hey Bella did you know that all the rooms in this dorm are identical!" Alice's happy voice shouted.

Oh well maybe I didn't get the best room but still I got "a" room.

I headed into the living room and saw Rosalie and Alice chatting on the sofa. Alice smiled when she noticed me "Let's go to the beach and meet some hot guys!"

"Alice you just broke up with Tyler and your already looking for hot guys?"

"Yes" Alice responded nonchantly as if it was nothing.

Rosalie was running her brush through her long blonde hair. It was almost to her waist now. Rosalie always looked stunning, like a model. She was tall at 5'6 and had gorgeous blue eyes. She had done modeling on and off in high school and decided it wasn't for her.

Alice was the shortest of us three. She was only about 5 feet tall. Her flawless pale skin made sharp contrast with her short deep black hair and her blood red lips made her look like a midnight goddess. When she walked it almost looked like a dance she was so delicate and poised. Her small frame made her look like a ballerina as she walked her posture always tall. Her stunning blue eyes were almost more amazing then Rosalie's but not quite there yet.

And last but not least me. 5'4 boring average height. Brown shoulder length hairand brown eyes. My body not as toned as rosalies not as perfectly framed as Alice's my not to pale and not to tan skin all made me look boring and dull.

If you stood me Alice and Rosalie up next to each other you would realize that I shouldn't even be worthy standing next to them. We had become friends when a girl named Lauren was being mean to me and Alice and Rosalie saved me from her. We had been inseperable ever since.

"Come on let's go to the beach guys!" Alice shouted from her room. Rosalie and her walked out into the living room at the same time turning in a full circle for me to inspect them. Alice was in a really skimpy white bikini and Rosalie was in a bright red two piece bikinni that wasn't quit as skimpy as alice's. Rosalie had on black Gucci flip flops and her black oversized Prada glasses. Her stomach was flat but toned and her legs looked five miles long. Same with Alice. I was in my dark blue bikini that Alice had forced me to wear. I was in my pink wall mart flip flops but I was wearing White Prada glasses.

Alice looked at me and laughed "Not as bad as I expected Bella."

I just rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the door down the three flights of stairs and into the pink convertible. Alice started the enginge before turning it right back off. "Um..Alice why did you turn it off?" Rosalie questioned.

Alice shook her head "Guys you do realize that the beach is just outside of the parking lot and we could walk just ten steps to get there right?" We all laughed and got out of the car and started our short journey

"how ridiculous are we!" Rose laughed.

"I know"Alice laughed along with Rosalie and I.

We were finally at the beach and to my pleasure it looked like we were the only people on the beach. Thank goodness we could watch the sunset in peace!

"Oh no, there aren't any hot guys Alice I guess we'll just have to watch the sunset alone!" Rosalie sighed dramatically"

Alice face went into a small pout "Well, that ruined my night."

"Don't's worry Alice you've still got us" I said hugging her as Rosalie followed suit. Off in the distance I saw three of the hottest men I had ever seen in my entire life. Holy Crow! They're heading this way. "Um, Rosalie, Alice I guess our luck has changed."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed in the direction of the guys. "Oh My God!" Alice squeled, " look at them!"


End file.
